This invention relates to a manually controllable leveling apparatus for installation in the air suspension system of a vehicle.
Converting motor coaches to motor homes and campers has become very popular in view of the size and space which is provided by such a conversion as well as to its being cheaper than buying a new, fully equipped mobile home. One popular conversion vehicle is the General Motors Model 4104 coach which has a suspension system in which air beams resiliently support the body of the vehicle over its axles. The air beam is a hollow closed beam supported by bellows which communicate with the interior of the beam and contain a volume of air under sufficient pressure to support the body of the vehicle above the axle. This air suspension system basically comprises four air beams, eight air bellows, three height control valves, and radius rods and shock absorbers at each axle. Suspension supports provide a means for connecting the suspension system to the axles and the operation of this system is completely automatic for maintaining a constant vehicle height regardless of the load. Such an air suspension system is described in detail in GM Coach Maintenance Manual, X-5818, Section 14, pages 215-238. Such suspension systems are usually adequate for motor coaches and while on the road. However, when such coaches have been converted and are being used as motor homes, they are often parked on uneven or sloping terrain. No means is provided to selectively raise or lower portions of the vehicle in order to level the vehicle body. Parking on sloping or uneven terrain may hamper or prevent the operation of certain appliances and the sanitation systems of the vehicle and would, at the least, make for uncomfortable living quarters.